1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a lamp for use in an automobile. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment shown, the present invention pertains to a flexible arm light for an automobile overhead console.
2. Discussion
Automobiles have typically included courtesy lamps to assist the vehicle operator at night. One of the most common courtesy lamp locations is beneath the dashboard to indirectly light the lower portion of the passenger compartment. Another type of courtesy light is commonly located on the interior surface of the overhead roof panel of the vehicle. Some overhead courtesy lights include one single lamp operated by a single switch while other designs consist of two or more lamps controlled by separate switches.
While the courtesy lamps previously described have assisted the vehicle operator by illuminating the passenger compartment at night, improvements may be made. Specifically, existing overhead lamps have a tendency to broadly disperse light throughout the passenger compartment to maximize passenger compartment illumination. Such a lamp is useful when the vehicle is stopped but becomes an unwanted distraction when the driver is operating the vehicle. In addition, many of the overhead light assemblies currently provide light from a fixed position and do not enable the vehicle operator to direct the light toward an object intended to be viewed.